Skullraiders
The Skullraiders are a pirate warband lead by Captain Lucius Hook, they were originally part of the Warhounds but were split up during Horus heresy and started their own warband. Captain Lucius Hook see himself as the true executioner of Khorne that strides into battle with blood-hungry eyes sweeping the battlefield for worthy foes. To this end Captain Hook and his Skullraiders prey upon the followers of the other Gods. The attack ships of the Skullraiders is well known and haunt the Maelstrom and many other hunting grounds where renegades can be found. History: After the heresy the Skullraiders brought butchery on a unimaginable scale, eight times has the skullraiders risen to plague the galaxy. Utterly uncompromising in their violent faith the skullraiders are fanatics and see themselves as the only true followers of khorne. Like a great fist, the Skullraiders smash into the enemy. The resilience of these warriors allow them to shrug off even the most punishing enemy fire. As they charge through the enemy lines. Daemons and mortals alike howls their devotion to Khorne, armour and flesh tear apart and blood spills. Captain Lucius Hook: Whole worlds die upon the orders of Captain Lucius Hook, in his search for riches and skulls for his God he and his warband leaves a ocean with blood and great mountains with skulls. All to prove his worth in the eyes of Khorne. Captain Lucius forged his Warband together and ensures it holds true to its gruesome purpose. Captain Lucius Hook leads his followers from the very front, he is a berserk champion whom no foe can stand. His every hook-swing sees blood spray, the Captains voice is thunder as he bellows praise to Khorne and his stare burns like the fires of the Blood God´s infernal forge. The Captain must guide his warrior horde to each new battle, and destroy those foolish enough to challenge his rule. This way he fulfils a role somewhere between a pirate-King and demagogue, feeding the fervour of his followers with every new war. Homeworld: Chilia The Planet Chilia, named after the crash of the famous Battle barg Chilia´s revenge is a Ice planet in a thinly populated solar system with only 5 other planets. After the Heresy the Skulltakers took control of the planet and uses it for their base of operations. Notable battles Battle of Toth: Captain Hook tasked his warband to seek and destroy the the ork clan Girakh´s Butchers under the command of Girakh Battlekrusha on the planet of Toth. Together with a army of Khorne daemons the warband set an ambush north of L'ake Storm' and forced Girakh and his orks to retreat to the shores of the Red Sea. Girkha´s Butchers were then wiped out in a suicide attack against the pursuing forces of Skullraiders. Battle of Slaughter: Lucius Hook, Captain of the Skullraiders looked with a smile upon the verdant planet spread out below him. Lucius stood upon the observation deck of the Battle barg The Pearl, gazing at the Tau colony world that would soon know his wrath. The name of the planet was to no interest to Captain Lucius, to him it was simply an offering. The Skullraiders arrival had been marked by the Tau, columns of energy lanced up from defensive batteries far below. Their impacts shudderd the observation deck, Lucius sneered feeling nothing but contempt for a enemy who would seek to end the battle before it had truly begun. Lucius gathered his warriors upon their drop-crafts, and ordered the assault. Category:Khorne Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Chaos Category:Daemons Category:Chaos Gods